


Fighting Mob Bosses and Stopping Hackers Cause That's What Seceret Agents Do I think

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [7]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Action, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Suicide, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Missions, Redemption, Romance (We can't not have that), Secret agents AU, and stuff like that, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: What a great title, right?Anyways, follow the adventures of the gigantical group we've come to know as they use their skills to protect the country that they love.





	1. The Files

Hannah couldn't believe it. George King was at it again. According to the files she had received; King was trying to steal a file full of the passwords for every bank account in the country. And she and her team have been assigned to stop him.

"Alright." she said, pinching the bridge of her nose "Let's get this over with. I just don't know why we are always assigned to cases related to King. Just let me fight someone else, please!" she sighed.

She called up her friends/teammates; Alexander Hamilton; Field agent, one of his best skills; strategy and hand-to-hand combat.

Robyn Webb; Hannah's best friend; he as well it a field agent but uses weapons to fight more than his fists.

Eliza Schuyler; the Hacker, she can hack anything.

Anjelica Schuyler and Sarah Saunters (Hannah's sister), they create weapons but Anjelica also works on the field, their highest skills are their intelligence.

Peggy is their master of disguise, she can make anyone look like anything, she is very intelligent and can use her looks to get information if needed.

John Laurens; he's typically a field agent, but if they need him he works along side Eliza to hack, he is very intelligent and skilled in fighting and use of weapons.

Marquis de Lafayette; field agent and translator of any language, like most of the field agents he is skilled in combat and intelligent, but also has a few tricks up his sleeves.

Hercules Mulligan; he's... interesting. He likes to get violent. He's smart but likes to use more muscle.

Aaron Burr; he usually works alongside Hannah to create strategies. He is _very_ intelligent. He could outsmart an agent from the wrong side any time.

And of course there's Hannah; She creates strategies and usually leads many of their missions. She's intelligent, skilled in combat, use of weapons, and good with tech. That's why they consider her a leader, though she denies that position, saying that they work together.

"We have been assigned to yet another case involving King." she told them dryly "He wants to get the password for the file that holds the pass codes for every bank account in America."

"Why would they even have one of those?" Robyn asked, rolling his eyes "I mean, I get why they would have something like that. But why is it that you only need a password to get in and no more security. A little stupid don't you think?"

"That's besides the point, Robyn." Hannah responded, chuckling a little "We need to find a way to track down King and stop him once in for all. While also protecting that password in the process. So here's the plan."

 

==========

 

I hope that you like it because we have a long road of drama and action to go down.

So what do you think? Any suggestions that you think could add to the plot? Please tell me if you have any.


	2. Straight Into Action Because That's All We Ever Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions and all of that stuff.

"You want us to go to King's bar?" Anjelica asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes." Hannah stated firmly "I know that there's are some creeps there with no respect for woman, but hey, it's fun to give a creep a beat down everyonce in a while, right?"

"She's got a point there, Anjelica." Peggy giggled.

"Well I'm in!" Alex chimed "Maybe I can get a few drinks while we're at it!"

"Okay." Hannah smiled "Peggy, I need you to get us costumes. Make us look nothing like government agents."

"Okay!" Peggy responded with a grin "Oo! I should make Robyn look like a lovely lady! No one would ever recognize him that way!"

"What? Wait- No! Let's talk about this for a second!" Robyn called, dashing after Peggy.

"Anywho" Hannah continued "Eliza, I need you to stay here and hack into their security cameras and keep an eye on everything and keep in contact with us over the com."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hannah nodded as she went to set things up "Anjelica, Sarah. Could you go and find the weapons best for this particular mission?"

"Yes!" the responded in unison, jinxing eachother on the way out.

"The rest of us will be in the field. We need to find out as much as we can, okay?" she said "And... someone tell Robyn the same thing. And tell Peggy not to dress him up as a woman."

~~~

"Where did you get us the password to get into the bar?" John asked as everyone split up.

"Eliza." Hannah responded simply.

They separated.

 _Hm, who would be an agent for King?_ Hannah thought _Well, there are several people here who are smaller bosses on their own. And I recognize many of their workers... But there's a woman that I've never seen before._

After about a half an hour of searching, Hannah's eyes landed on a woman with very light blond, platinum blond hair and icey blue eyes. She definitely stuck out like a sore thumb.

Hannah cleared her throats after reaching her "Hello. Who do you work for?"

The woman crossed her arms "What a lovely conversation starter. Anyway, I work for the biggest guy here. King. I'm actually  one of his best agents."

"Cockiness will not help you. Ever." Hannah replied.

"Ah, goodpoint. The name's Lillian Walker."

Hannah had to think of a name, fast "Riley Nickerson!"

Lillian recognized the uncomfortable look on Hannah's face "Are you lying...?"

"No. I am not lying. My name is Riley Nickerson. And I'm just interested in King's work. He's done so many awesome and smart things. Such as that time where she used knock out has to rob a bank instead of shooting everyone. Does he have any new ideas?" Hannah already knew the answer, but, this would be a good start.

"Yes, he does. In fact..." Lillian said slowly "That's none of your business."

"Why can't you tell me? Oh wait, I know why. You're not actually King's top agent!" Hannah said manipulatively.

"What? Of course I am." Lillian growled.

"His top agent would know something like this!" Hannah responded in fake annoyance.

It took some convincing by making her think that she didn't believe her. She was tough, it took about a half an hour.

Lillian shook her head "Fine. He's trying to steal the password for the file that holds all of the pass codes for the bank accounts in America. He's having our hackers use one of the biggest systems in the world to get to it. One of the top five in fact!" Lillian covered her mouth _Idiot._  something told her _Why would anyone trust you!_

Lillian took a deep breath, shaking her head "Me and my big mouth. If you use this information for any funny business we will find you, Riley." and Lillian dashed off to who knows where.

"One of the top five, hm?" Hannah said under her breath "Did you guys get that?"

"Indeed we did!" Peggy said happily "Robyn also got a little bit of information too. Man King's men are idiots! This was too easy!"

Hannah froze "Way too easy..." she began jogging out, trying to not look suspicious "Guys, we got to go now." they started to leave, but the security guard stopped them.

"Going so soon? You just got here an hour ago."

"Yeah..." Robyn paused "You see hour friend Alex here is really drunk." Alex was already a little tipsy, so acting this out wasn't too hard "We have to get him home. And we only brought one car."

"....fine." he let them pass.

As they drove away a few bullets went through the back window.

"Argh!" Lillian said in frustration, leaning against the door frame "Almost caught them." _But of course you couldn't catch them. Why do you even continue to do this?_ "Shut up..."

"Welp." Hannah said, keeping her eyes on the winding road "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, but now they'll recognize us anywhere." Robyn stated a matter-of-factly.

"We'll figure that out later." Hannah said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel "But for now, Eliza, you need to find which of the top five systems Walker was referring to."

"Got it!" she said over the com.

 

==========

 

CLICK BOOM.

WWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ACTION!!! WEEE!!!

Idk know how long this story will be but with how this is going at the most; 20 chapters.

What's the team going to do now? There's no way that they could not be reconized after that stunt they just pulled.


	3. Flash-Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team rush to stop King, but time is running out. We also get to meet some of the other agents.

Lunch time. The team decided to take a break from their work for lunch.

Hannah tossed a fry into her mouth "You know, these really have to be the best fries in the entire world, universe, multiverse, demension, or whatever. They are amazing."

Lafayette hummed "I prefer ze baguette sandwiches."

"It the cafeteria's delicious food really what we're focusing on right now?" Anjelica asked, ironically biting her hot-dog with annoyance.

"Well, yeah." Eliza told her "We may have a mission to take care of, but, we should still take some time for lightheartedness. We have lives you know."

"I agree!" said the voice of none other than Thomas Jefferson.

"Jefferson." Alexander greeted, glaring at him.

"Hello. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. The news about your important mission has been going around. But what I can't believe is that your slacking!" he said, twirling his cane.

"We are most certainly not slacking!" Hannah told him "We are just taking a lunch break because, you know, humans need food to survive! Besides, don't you have your own things to worry about?"

"Oh yes, I do. I just enjoy messing around with you guys every so often." with that, he practically strutted away.

"The big-" Alex proceeded to use strong words to describe Jefferson.

"Language, Alexander." Burr told him, taking a bite of his steak.

~~~

"Eliza, any leads?" Hannah asked from behind her.

"No, none. I've gone through every system and haven't found them." Eliza answered, glaring at the computer screen like it had committed a terrible crime.

"Do you think that they are far below the surface. Perhaps one of them has another list of users. An exclusive one that you have to hack into." Robyn suggested.

"That... that might actually be it." and so Eliza worked her magic, going as deep as she possibly could into each company, and sure enough, Robyn was right. They found it.

Eliza hummed as she scrolled down the list "What would their name be...?"

"Something very vain, probably." John suggested.

Eliza rolled her eyes "So you mean something like; 'I'm George King and I'm The Best'?"

"Yes, exactly." John laughed.

"No, that's actually it."

"Oh."

"Oh no!" Hannah said with wide eyes, by the looks of it they were already downloading data, probably into a Flash-Drive. This wasn't good at all.

"Eliza, you need to find their location. We have a Flash-Drive to steal." Robyn said, fist-bumping Hannah since they were thinking pretty much the same thing.

 

==========

 

Yeah this story is going to be short.

I'm spewing out chapters today XD. Probably going to be a third one today. Omg help. Sorry that this is quick-paced, but in all honesty, lots of action movies or stories are quickly paced.


	4. Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds King's location, but we also learn a little more about Lillian.

Lillian was not the happiest of people. Her parents, who were both only children, died in an accident when she was thirteen but she surcvived. And her grandparents both died before she was born. Leaving her alone. She had seperated herself from everyone, becoming an outcast, unable to make friends. When she was twenty she joined King's mob. They told her that they respected her and cared about her but she saw straight through that. And life working for King was miserable anyways. She had had to kill so many innocent people that it had brought her close to insanity. But she had always kept herself from going over the edge.

"Mr. King. Why did you ask me to come to your office?" she asked, emotionless.

"Well I thought that you might want to know that we have finally started downloading information onto the flash-drive." he told her, examining her expression.

"Oh... good." she had responded, staring at her feet.

"...Is there something wrong Miss Walker?" he asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"No, nothing at all." she told him "I just haven't slept in a few days." that was true.

King hesitated "Alright. Just continue doing your job."

~~~

"You mean you have the location!?" Hannah asked Eliza in excitement.

"Yes!" Eliza responded cheerfully "With this information we can find King and put an end to all of this!"

 

==========

 

It's short, but hey, this is like the third chapter today so.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and Lillian's sad backstory.

Have a wonderful evening!


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actiony chapter.

"Man, this is really far out of NYC." Alex commented as they drove through the forest.

"Ya think?" Hannah, who was already under stress, snapped at him "We've been driving through the forest for an hour, and there has been absolutely _nothing_!"

Robyn looked out the window as they crossed a bridge that was over a large ravine with a river going through it "At least there's some form of man-made structure here."

"Yes." Hannah snapped yet again "Robyn, it's a man-made structure, but it's not _the_ man made structure, is it? So please just let me concentrate!"

Robyn backed off. When Hannah was in a mood it was not a good idea to annoy her.

About ten minutes later, Eliza finally said "We're here."

They got out and Hannah groaned "It's just a clearing!"

Alex stomped his foot around until he got the the center of the clearing, there was a cleaning sound "There." he said, keeping is foot on it "There must be a hidden door."

Hannah knelt down, feeling around for it, she was eventually able to open it.

Inside was a long, fancy corridor with wooden doors on either side. At the end was the biggest door.

"Do you think we should split up?" Alex asked "It'll be easier to find the room with he person doing all of the hacking and has the flash-drive if we explore each room at once."

"Good idea." Hannah told him "I'll go with John. Alex, you go with Eliza, Peggy and Laf, Herc and Aaron, and Anjelica go with Sarah. There's another room left... Robyn, can you handle it on your own?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good."

~~~

And so they split up. Each group found something interesting but not what they needed. 

~~~

"Is this... their weaponry!?" Sarah asked giddily "Look at all of the weapons! The inventions!" she sniffed "It's so beautiful." she wiped away a tear.

"Well this obviously isn't it, you'd think that a room like this would be guarded better than this though." Anjelica said, taking a look around.

"Well I hope that someone finds it soon."

~~~

 Alex peeked in through the door, shutting it immediately afterwards "Good lord, its a break room. We should hope that they did not see me." "Well, what do we do now!?" Eliza whispered.

"We look for other rooms."

~~~

"Laf, look! It's a room full of disguises!" Peggy looked and sounded like she was in heaven "This is ten times the size of my studio. The details, the creativeness, attention to detail!"

"Oui, they are pretty looking, Peggy. But could you focus on the task at hand. There aren't even any computers in here, do you really think that a flash-drive would be in here?"

"...yeah, your right Laf, let's move on."

~~~

"If you're done beating up the guards can we please go searching for the flash-drive?" Aaron asked Herc dryly.

"Alright, fine..." Herc said as if Aaron asked him to go put his pet down or something "This room does seem promising, heavily guarded, full of tech..."

"It's a medical bay, Hercules."

"So?" he responded "It doesn't hurt to look."

~~~

Hannah opened the door, looking around "Its an office..." she saw a giant framed photo of George King "King's office at that! We better be careful. We don't want to get caught."

"It's very likely that he'd do the downloading in here." John commented, looking around.

Hannah's eyes landed on the laptop. There was a flash-drive "There's a flash-drive there! But how do we know if it's _the_ flash-drive..."

"Oh, it's not." came King's voice "I left that to my top agent."

Hannah whipped around, pulling her gun on him "Don't move."

"It's over, King. One on two." John added, also with his gun.

King chuckled "Oh yes. For now, I have several guards on the way as we speak. There's no way out of this one."

~~~

"A computer room..." Robyn said to himself as he stepped in.

There was a person, a female sitting at the computer, focused on something "Hurry up..." he heard her say to herself apprehensively.

"Hey!" Robyn said, pulling out his gun.

The woman jumped, surprised, she stood up, glaring "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm agent Webb. What's going on that flash-drive?" he asked as intimidatingly as he possibly could "And why are you the only one taking care of it?"

The woman paused "Alright Mr. Webb. The name's Lillian Walker, the best agent here. And I think that you know very well what data is being put on this small device here." she lightly tapped the drive.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to hand that to me."

Lillian shook her head "No I don't think so." she looked at the screen "Look at that, it's finished." she grabbed it "You're not getting this.

"Then I'll shoot you to get it!" Robyn retaliated.

"No you won't." she told him, walking closer "You don't have the guts. I can see it in your eyes."

A loud boom distracted Robyn, allowing Lillian to escape "Wait!"

Lillian contacted King "Everything is going well. I'm going to get back to the city and take care of it."

"Alright." he responded "We'll take care of the agents."

 

==========

 

So... what's your favorite song from Hamilton. Mine is It's Quiet Uptown because it's just so well written.

I went to see the show recently, and omg it was amazing. The choreography, the acting, the singing, the lights. It made such a huge impact. And of course Stay Alive Reprise, It's Quiet Uptown, The World Was Wide Enough, Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, and Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us had me in tears. I would give the performance a 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 out of ten. It was just amazing! <3 I hope that I can go to see it again someday, it's highly unlikely though XD

I wish that everyone could see it.


	6. Kindness Can Go a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others fight King and his men, Robyn is left to go after Lillian. Though he may find that even the seemingly worst of people have humanity as well.Th

Lillian dashed through the forest _Well_ she thought to herself  _the nearest station King has placed with vehicles is three miles away... at least I'll get some exercise?_

~~~

"Guys." Robyn said over the com "I'm going to have to go after Walker, is that okay?"

"Yeah." Hannah responded Robyn heard a few cries of pain, presumably from the men Hannnah was beating the crap out of "We got this. Just catch her, okay?"

Robyn nodded to himself "Alright."

~~~

...and Lillian tripped, catching herself on the fence of the bridge with her hand holding the flash-drive, dropping it into the wider ravine in the process.

Lillian pulled herself up, swearing several times "Oh God, King is going to kill me."

_You'd deserve it though._

"What? I told you to stop that." she knew that she was just talking to herself, but it still hurt nonetheless.

That abusive voice in her head continued to reprimand her until finally saying _There is only one way out, and you're standing right over it._

Lillian opened her eyes, looking over the side of the bridge "Is it... is it high enough?"

Lillian contemplated over that, it may not be, but the visibly strong current of the river would pull her under any way, so it would work.

"I just want out..." she told her self, pulling herself over and standing on the small ledge that stuck out from under the fence. Lillian clung to the fence behind her, looking down apprehensively "I just want out..."

"W-wait!" Lillian was able to reconize Robyn's voice, she did have a perfect memory... and they just spoke like 15 minute ago.

Lillian looked back at him "Oh... hi... here to watch the show?"

Robyn shook his head "What?"

"Well..." Lillian took a deep breath "I can only presume that you'd enjoy watching the death of someone like me... after everything I've done that is..."

"No..." Robyn continued to inch towards her "That'd be terrible, who would want to do such a thing? Especially when you're obviously hurting... um... why would you want to do something like this? Have you even thought about it? Wouldn't there be someone who will miss you?"

Lillian shook her head "No, Mr. Webb. My family is dead. Any distant relatives either didn't want me or couldn't afford to take care of me. And I don't exactly have any friends. So no, no one would miss me. Not only that but I've hurt so many people, so I deserve this. And I also don't really see any other way out of King's mob. I don't want this life, I really don't. But... there really is no other way."

Robyn cautiously came next to Lillian, except for on the safe side of the fence "I understand what you mean... but you're also wrong."

Lillian looked up at him, confused "What do you mean that I'm wrong?"

Robyn took a deep breath "There is a way out, and you don't need to punish yourself. If you are truly and deeply remorseful then I'm sure that God can forgive you."

"Well..." Lillian said, voice trembling "I just..." _What are you waiting for? Let go!_

"Hey, look at me." Robyn told her, and she did "Things may seem terrible right now. But better times will come. I can help you, my friends and I can help you. We'll be there for you, you won't ever have to do a thing for King again. No more killing, robbing, manipulating, none of that. So please, just... take my hand. You don't have to, or really want to do this, do you?"

"But how could I ever get God to forgive me... or those families who's member's lives I took?" Lillian asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You can start by taking my hand... Please."

Lillian, hesitantly, took it. And you could say that they had a new member of the team.

 

==========

 

Emotions...  bleh.

Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Have a wonderful day! And if you ever see that someone is hurting, make sure that you're that person who can give them a light, something to hold on to. Because doing that might change their life for the better.

Also who's your favorite Hamilton character? Mine is John Laurens.


	7. Friends Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team beginning to crack after just barely escaping King, Hannah and Robyn and into a huge argument over the intentions of Lillian.
> 
> And Hannah, quite sleep deprived, says things that she doesn't mean.

"Robyn, why is _she_ here!?" Hannah asked.

Fighting King was difficult, they barely escaped. With all of the stress, everyone was beginning to argue with eachother. The one good thing out of all of this was that Robyn had told them that the flash-drive was destroyed. But what he didn't tell them was that he brought an enemy with him.

Lillian glanced up at him apprehensively, and Robyn laughed nervously "Well, its an interesting story, actually... You see, Lillian here was-"

"Wait, I want to talk about his alone. I don't need everyone making this worse." Hannah said, raising her hand.

John shook his head "Hannah, we are a team, we should handle this-"

Hannah whipped around, glaring at him with firey eyes "I haven't slept in over a week. Not even a ten minute nap! I do not, I repeat _do not_ need any of you interrupting, adding, or fighting while I'm trying to settle a conflict like this. So please leave my office right now, or so help me, I will have you suspended."

And so they left, leaving Hannah, Robyn and Lillian alone in tension.

"Alright Robyn, why is she here!?"

Robyn took a deep breath, he had to be careful, he didn't think that Lillian wanted Hannah to know that she depressed to that point "Well, in summary, Lillian was... really showing that she didn't want to be in King's mob. And she showed great remorse for what she'd done. So she... destroyed the flash-drive and I convinced her that if she came with me I could help her get a better life and be a better person?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow "And you just... trust her? What if she actually had the fake flash-drive and this is all a set up to lead King straight to the base? Seriously what would make her just... change! Robyn she's killed hundreds, maybe thousands! And she's showing remorse just _now_!?"

"Miss Saunters." Lillian said quietly "I know that I have done terrible things, but-"

"But what, Lillian?" Hannah yelled, temper rising "Do you think that all of these families whom's lives you have destroyed are going to forgive you because you're sorry? I'm not sorry to tell you that this is real life, not a child’s  story!"

Robyn knew that when Hannah doesn't get sleep she can be set off very easily, but this was going too far, he had to tell her what actually happened "Hannah, that's enough! You want proof? Here it is; Lillian was about to take her own life when I caught up with her."

Hannah looked back at him, surprised "What?"

"I got to the bridge and saw her telling herself that she just wanted out, repeatedly. And she was about to let go when I stopped her. She basically told me her entire life story and then I convinced her that we could help her out of the situation she was in. You basically said what she said, she didn't think that she could get God or those families to forgive her. But she can, if you just gave her the chance."

Hannah thought over it for a moment "Fine. I'll give her time to prove herself. But Robyn, if you're wrong and something happens; that's on you. We'll give her a house and a job to help her get back up on her feet. But she won't be on the field yet. Now leave my sight, please. Both of you are suspended for a week."

 

==========

 

Hannah was angry and rude in this chapter. But I guess that we can cut her some slack because she had; sleep deprivation, heavy amounts of stress, a team to manage, and Alexander Hamilton to deal with. It would probably cause me to snap too. XD So... we learned more about her, she needs her beauty sleep.

Idk

I hope that you enjoyed the 


	8. Life and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Lillian doesn't exactly need to manage a gigantic house and can't be alone right now, Robyn offers for her to live with him until she's ready. But Anne is annoying.

"Was such a large home necessary?" Lillian asked, this house was huge, a mansion even.

Robyn shrugged "Washington thought that it wasn't necessary for you to hide your well paying job from... well... nobody. So he gave you this house, it's 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, plus the masters, 2 living rooms, a formal and family dining room. A gaming room, indoor pool, a movie theater, training room, computer room-"

"What else is there a room completely made of chocolate!?"

Robyn hummed "Maybe..."

Lillian raised an eyebrow "You're kidding, right? Anyway, I can't except this. This is too much for just me." she noticed a giant pond in the front yard of the three acre land.

Robyn shrugged again "Well, you'll have to adjust. Washington spent lots of money of this for you."

They walked inside to be greeted by a beautiful great hall, everything was very well decorated. Every room that Robyn mentioned was there. Lillian's bedroom was huge, there was a king sized conopy bed, a couch and tv, a balcony, bathroom, a walk in closet yet to be filled, a desk, a bedroom bench, a carpet on the hardwood floor... and several other things.

Lillian shook her head, unable to process all of it "This is... It's too much Robyn. I-it's just too much!" Lillian, much to Robyn's surprise, was completely freaking out.

"Hey hey! Calm down. How about this; you can stay with my family and I until you are ready to handle something like this. You're clearly not in the... state to do so. Besides, you probably need to be watched after. Especially after everything that has happened. We have a guest bedroom, too. So you won't have to sleep on the couch." he said as calmly as possible.

Lillian shook her head "I couldn't ask you to do that, Robyn. Besides, I don't want you to have to worry about me... um, besides, you already have a family to worry about."

Robyn shrugged "Like I said, this is a well paying job, though Anne and mom don't know what my job is... that's besides the point. It won't be a problem."

Lillian hesitated "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

~~~

"Oooo~ Robyn~ Who's your girlfriend?" the ever so annoying Anne asked him as soon as they walked in the door.

Robyn rolled his eyes "Very funny, Anne. This is Lillian Walker. She's having some... issues right now and needs a place to stay. Are you alright with that, Mom?"

"Oh course Robyn. I'll gladly help with anything." Mayme smiled warmly at Lillian.

"Thank you, Mrs. Webb." Lillian responded politely.

"Ooooo~ is she going to sleep with you Robyn?~" Anne continued to tease.

" _No_." Robyn responded through clenched teeth "She is no. She is staying in the guest bedroom. So if you'll excuse me, I'll help her settle in-"

"Going into a girl who is not your family's bedroom? Naughty, naughty Robyn!~" Anne wiggled her eyebrows.

Robyn flipped her off.

 

==========

 

I hope that I portray Anne's annoyingness towards Robyn well XD

But yeah, let's see, Hamilquestion of the day... Well I remember asking this but not getting a response about it so, favorite song from musical? Mine is still It's Quiet Uptown.


	9. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual like the last chapter. Just Lillian and Robyn doing stuff and growing closer during their suspension. And some Anne and Lillian interactions.

Lillian couldn't sleep. All that she could think about was King finding her, and killing her in the most slow and painful way possible.

She looked at the alarm clock; it was 3 AM.

She got on her phone and began to play Dear Evan Hansen's 'Waving Through a Window'. Her favorite song because she could relate to it on very many levels. She mumbled along with it, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

~~~

That morning.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't bring Robyn?" Lillian asked as Anne and Mayme dragged her to the car.

Anne shrugged "Robyn would rather not come with us to have a mini fashion show."

"A what now?" Lillian asked, buckling herself in.

"You don't have enough clothes so we're going to get you some. Everything that you own is black and depressing, and that has to be fixed!" Anne stated, as if it were an injustice.

"You really don't have to-"

Anne cute her off "Non sense! Robyn's girlfriend must have a decently sized wardrobe."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I don't think that he's even-"

Once Mayme was ready Anne cut her off again "Let's go!"

By the end of the day Lillian had a whole new wardrobe that Anne very generously picked out for her. She didn't even really get the chance to object to anything.

~~~

That evening, Robyn has decided that he and Lillian would go for drinks.

"Don't worry Lillian, this is the calmest bar I know!" Robyn said, opening the door, they were greeted by yelling, off key singing, the smell of alchohol, and breaking bottles.

"Calm, huh?" Lillian asked, crossing her arms.

"It's going to be fine." Robyn said, waving it off "I'm a regular here, I get a long with mostly everyone?"

Lillian raised an eyebrow "You said that as a question."

Robyn sighed "Just stick close. Besides, what could _possibly_ go wrong? It's not like there's some being controlling everything that's happening to us that's going to make _everything_ go wrong!"

 

==========

 

I'm sorry that it's short. But hey, it's a chapter!

I hope that you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day.


	10. Everything Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn's wrong; THERE IS A BEING CONTEOLLING THEIR LIVES!!! MUHAHAHAHAHHA!!! good Lord I'm sorry

Robyn had gotten terribly drunk and was now tap dancing on a table, with a cheering drunk crowd of course.

Lillian was sober, and pretending that she didn't know Robyn because the things that's he was doing during the tap dance were terribly embarrassing.

She ran a hand through her long hair, trying to clear her head. Then she got a text message, it was from an unknown number ' _We found you! :)_ '

"What...?" then it dawned on her, several swear words went through her head, and that's when it happened, the sound of a gunshot rang through the bar.

And everything went terribly wrong.

 

==========

 

I know it's short. Like REEEEEEEEEALLY short. But I thought that I should get this part over with so that we can have a juicy chapter next. And besides, I just love leaving people on cliff hangers.


	11. Meanwhile

Meanwhile,

Hannah was taking some headache pills. Things had only gotten worse.

"Well maybe if upyou hadn't spent your time obsessing over his weaponry, maybe we could've captured King before we were discovered!" Anjelica shouted in Sarah's face.

"Oh so it's all my fault now!?" Sarah retorted "You didn't listen to Hannah, whom we consider our leader, when she gave us specific orders to leave those guards alone and meet up with her! I tried to get you to leave, but you wouldn't listen. Then we were caught off guard. All because you weren't finished!"

 "I had the same problem with Herc!" Aaron stated angrily "He was having so much fun being outnumbered, and beating them all up, that we were also caught off guard!"

Laf hummed "Peggy also got distracted; by ze costumes. ZE COSTUMES!!!" he glared at her "It's because of _you_ that we stayed in there for too long!"

"Well..." Peggy paused "Yeah you're right, that was on me."

However, everyone continued to blame things on eachother. Even if it didn't make sense.

"Everyone be _QUIET_!!! " Hannah finally yelled, shutting them all up "The blame is on all of us. We all made mistakes during that mission. It was a flop. But instead of putting all of the blame on someone, can't we just learn from our mistakes?!"

"No, because I didn't do anything wrong!" Alex said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

No one had ever seen Hannah look so angry, ever. Or anyone at that. 

Hannah received a text message. Like Lillian's, it said _We found you! :)_

 

_==========_

 

 _Hrrrrm!_ I'm a villager! :D _Hrmmmmmm!_


	12. Author’s Note

I’m going to be straight forward;

I’ve lost someone. And to add to the stress of that I have to take this big trip so... I’m not going to post for a little while.

I’m sorry.

But have a wonderful day, I hope that I can post in the near future at least.


	13. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell by the title that things are not going to go very well.

Things had gone completely downhill. In a panic, Lillian grabbed Robyn's arm and booked it.

Robyn, sobering, was beyond confused "What's happening?!"

Lillian hid themselves "King knows about my betrayal. He must have tracked me down..." then realization hit her like a truck "Crap. The tracker, of course!"

Robyn narrowed his eyes "What do you mean?"

"I-I completely forgot..." Lillian anxiously ran a hand through her hair "King he- King implants trackers into every agent that joins him. And they... Oh God..."

"What is it?" Robyn recognized Lillian's body language shift from freaked out to full on panic.

Lillian gasped for air, trying to force out her words "The team!" she choked out.

"Oh God!" Robyn repeated "We need to get there as soon as- Wait, how do I know that you did not actually know about- Lillian?" Lillian was hyperventilating, mumbling incoherent things, and visibly shaking, she was visibly panicked, afraid, Robyn knew then she was innocent "Lillian you need to breath-"

Lillian's unfocused eyes made their way to Robyn's calmer ones "Robyn" she gasped out "this is all my fault. Everyone is going to to killed- or worse- definitely worse!" she gripped her head with both hands "I-I don't know what's happening to me- I-I can't breath!"

"Lillian, don't focus on anything else, just focus on me and my breathing okay?" Robyn said calmly as possible.

"N-no! I- we have to get to- we need to get to them-!" Lillian lashed out attempting but failing to stand "Why can't I!? Oh God, I can't do anything!"

"Lillian!" Robyn said more firmly this time "Listen to my breathing and try to match it with mine. Robyn had experience with panic attacks, more so helping people through them. Hannah used to have really bad PTSD and the smallest thing that reminded her of being abused would send her into one. She was better now, though.

Lillian did as she was told, after a few minutes of matching her breathing to Robyn's, and him rubbing her back soothingly, she was able to pretty much calm down "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Robyn..." she said, blinking back tears "But we have to move... we can't waste anymore time..."

"No, it's alright." he told her "And you are not coming."

"What?"

Robyn helped her up "The last time I saw someone have an episode that bad was when Hannah's PTSD was at it's peak." he took a deep breath "I can't let you be thrown into that again. Especially on the field. I need you to go back to my apartment and tell Anne and my mother that I have to work late... and that I might be gone for a few days."

"What? No, Robyn-" Lillian tried.

"No buts." he old her "If you try to follow me I will actually lock you in a cell to protect you, understood?"

Lillian sighed, defeated "Fine. But listen."

"Okay."

"King isn't going to go after the entire team. He's going to go after the leader because he knows that they hold the most value to the agency. He may also capture someone who holds a second in command like position, if not that, any valuable agent..." Lillian paused "To make a trade for me."

"Oh..." realization crept over Robyn, he knew who they'd go after now that the mob couldn't capture Lillian, their leader, his best friend, and maybe even John "I have to go! Be careful!" he tossed Lillian a device "This will deactivate the tracker!"

 

But it was far too late to stop everything from going from bad to worse.

 

==========

 

*Sits back* Ahhh~ Another chapter done. Hope that you enjoyed, have a wonderful day!


	14. Everything Goes Faster Downhill From Here

"It's too late." Washington told Robyn sternly.

"What? What do you mean!?"

Washington crossed his arms "Because of your supposed _friend_ we were found. Hannah dismissed the team early after receiving an odd message from an anonymous person, to keep them safe. Immediately after she reported to me about what happened and I told her that a few other leaders that have dealt with King had received the same thing." Washington shook his head "I told her to go home and to not to worry about it too much, afterall, 'It's impossible for King to find us!' ugh..." Washington sighed at his own stupidity "And now... Miss Saunters, Mr. Jefferson, and Mr. Reynolds have all disappeared. Each of them having dealt with King."

 _All three of them lead their own team..._ Robyn realized "He's targeting the most valuable..." Lillian was right "To trade for Lillian, with something else... like tons of money."

Washington nodded "Simple then, we can just hand your traitorous friend over. Especially if she does not have our interests at heart."

"No no, not simple!" Robyn shot back "Lillian, she didn't know that she was being tracked, she completely forgot about the tracker implanted in King's agents. Probably due to stress. But I know that she's innocent. She had a panic attack over realizing this, sir."

"So you expect me to trade three, valuable agent's lives, one of them being your friend, to protect this one other, no valued person who you just befriended?" Washington asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robyn shook his head "No, sir. I expect you to allow me and the rest of my team to form a plan."

 

==========

 

Sorry that it's been awhile and that it's short. But I'm on writers block and managed to get this so here ya go! And I also have a few other ideas for stories, God, I still don't have any idea on how to continue with Never Backed Down... any suggestions?


	15. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian's excuse for Anne and Mayme

"So he was called on a buisness trip... and when he hung up he dropped his phone in a sewage drain, only for it to be washed away immediately afterwards?" Anne asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lillian smiled awkwardly "Mhm!"

Mayme shook her head "Sweetie, are you sure that that's the truth? It sounds a little over the top."

Lillian nodded "Yeah it does... but it's true."

Silence.

“Robyn is clumsy...” Anne chuckled “Not too hard to believe since he brings extra supplies for last minute things like this...” she paused “Have you heard from any of your other friends. I haven’t seen any of them since Robyn had started working later.”

Lillian forced herself not to cry “Yeah... um they are just very busy too... excuse me.”

Lillian went to her room, locking the door. She let herself break down. She didn’t know what to do... none of this would be happening if she had just...

Maybe it would have been better if she had let go.

Maybe she should.

She remembered when she was younger, when her parents were alive. They’d sit in an open field and just... talk. More specifically about how wonderful and beautiful Lillian was, and that they couldn’t wait for her future.

She had promised that she’d never let go.

But then again, she had already broken so many.

What was one more?

 

==========

 

SORRY IT’S SHORT! I’M TRYING!!!

So...... favorite Dear Evan Hansen character? Mine is Connor. *Hides before judgmental comments are thrown at me*


	16. Drama

"Well this is a fool proof plan!" Anjelica said sarcastically "A mission to rescue our leader! You know, the one who keeps our plans from falling apart, who keeps us in line. Without her everything is just going to fall apart."

Sarah shook her head "That's not true. I'm sure that we can figure this out. I'm certain that Hannah trusts in our ability to stay in line."

Aaron scoffed "With how us as a team have been treating eachother lately? I bet that she's already accepted death."

"Well we can't just give up." Robyn yelled, he glanced around nervously, he did not usually take charge like this "I mean... just. Look at us. We are damaged... very damaged. These past few weeks have been horrible. No one trusts anyone anymore but... we were never like that before. Why can't we just go back to... how things were. Where we trusted eachother. Where we acted as a team, rather than rivals."

"Robyn's right." Eliza noted "I mean... when Hannah dismissed us didn't it seem off? Usually we'd all pick up on that. But we were in yet another heated argument. Yeah, she was angry too and probably didn't want to deal with us as much as we her. So... We can't keep going on like this! We have to..."

"Be better." Alex finished.

"...Yes."

"Alright then." Sarah said, whipping out a pen "What's the plan?"

John took in a deep breath "Now might be a good time to announce..."

Robyn crossed his arms "What now?"

John chuckled nervously "Hannah and I wanted to tell you guys... but then all of this stuff happened... but we may or not be engaged?"

Silence.

More silence.

EVEN MORE SILENCE.

Lafayette also crossed his arms "Well it's about time."

"Yeah..." John's face went from embarrassment to anger "And if they as little as put a bruise on my fiancée I swear to God I will break his seventh commandment!"

 

~~~

 

"Robyn." Lillian said what she was typing out loud. "Thank you for the second chance that you have given me. Thank you for the family that you gave to me that... I never truly got to have. I  thought this through and... I just don't believe in redemption. How is it possible for someone like me to make up for the things that I've done? So this is goodbye. Thank you for everything..." she paused mid type "My story was that you lost your phone in the sewage drain. Please call Anne and Mayme on something else. Thank you for being the brother I never got to have."

Lillian looked down at the streets below her, thinking of her deceased parents "I'm sorry..."

 

~~~

 

_Ding!_

Robyn checked his text messages, eyes widening "Oh my God..." his trembling words caught everyone's attention.

He quickly replied, ' _Lillian, wait!'_

 

==========

 

FAVORITE DEAR EVAN HANSEN CHARACTER!?

 

 


	17. Feeling Helpless

Hannah glanced around her surroundings. It was a bedroom, a nice one at that. But that didn't change the fact that that she was trapped in it, by a csico path.

There were no windows, so escaping through that was not an option. She could pick the lock, but there would probably be guards outside the door.

Hannah sighed in frustration, this was going nowhere "Well." she said to herself "There could be a vent..." she scanned the room for one, sure enough there was one on the ceiling... The very tall ceiling.

She moved a chair and attempted to reach for the ventilation door "Crap!" she yelled, frustration growing "Curse my shortness!"

She attempted to jump up and grab it but it was no use. She searched the room for something to her herself open the door "An umbrella might work..." but how would she get it open...? 

Hannah groaned, sitting in the chair "Hopefully my team can get their act together. Or the chances getting out of this alive seems slim."

Hannah looked at her engagement ring from John. He had proposed the night before Hannah received the file for the King case. They were going to tell them... but all of this stuff got in the way.

She would cherish the night that he got down on one knee forever...

\---

**_(This story needs some fluff so here's a fluffy flash back)_ **

John had asked her to go to the park where they first met. She had thought that it was just a date.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Hannah had commented.

"Yes... but..." John smirked and booped Hannah's nose "They do not come near to matching your beauty."

Hannah giggled, the warm feeling in her chest she had around John was such a wonderful feeling. Ever since John had come into her life so many years ago life was just... better. He helped her get out of the hands of her father, gave her someone that she could talk anything about to, encouraged her to persue acting, which she did. And she succeeded. But she hadn't excepted any jobs in a while due to her undercover job, and most importantly, someone to give all of her love to.

She remembered when they reached the bridge and he got down on one knee. And Hannah had felt so flustered and warm inside. It was a miracle that she was able to stutter out a "Y-yes!"

\---

But now, all of that might of been for nothing. Because she didn't know if she'd ever get to see John's face again.

No, she had to continue trying. She couldn't go down without a fight. Ever

 

==========

 

Woo! So.... hm. I don't remember if I asked this before so I'll ask. Favorite animal? (Mine are dogs [And Moose])


	18. NO MORE FLUFF FOR YOU!

Lillian stared blankly at Robyn's response. She hadn't expected one. She simply responded with, _Why? Why should I?_

_Because... remember the things I told you on the bridge? You may not have had people who cared for you then, but you do now! I would be heart broken if you took your own life. I would feel as though it's on me for not doing more. Also, Lillian, there is so much good in life and you aren't seeing it. You don't have to punish yourself like this... I mean. When you killed the people that you did, weren't you desperate? You needed to do these things to survive. It was either life or death, and I am sure that that's something that everyone can forgive. You just need to give them, and yourself, the time._

Lillian hesitated, looking down at the streets and then up at the stars and finally back at the phone _Robyn, thank you for everything, as I said, you're the closest thing to family that I have_ she paused _And I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid._

Robyn had responded quickly _No, you're not being stupid! Don't ever say that in this type of situation. You are just not...ready to be okay yet I suppose._ What Robyn actually meant was that Lillian was still healing and was not very mentally stable at the moment _When I get back, I will get you the help you need, I promise. Just please don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me._

Lillian could hear her own heartbeat _Okay..._

 

_==========_

 

It's short, but hey, it's a chapter. And I LOVE writing angst because it's great for character development! QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! Favorite... song from Dear Evan Hansen?


	19. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLANS

"Roses are red, violets are blue, most of our missions go well, this one will not." Anjelica said sarcastically once again, though this time more jokingly.

"Oh, shut it." Robyn said as he drove them to what they hoped was the mansion King lived in.

"So how do we plan on getting inside?" John asked, casually making sure his gun would work, he had that look on his face where you just know that he is ready to fricken murder someone.

Peggy whipped out some costumes, grinning maniacally "I'm very glad you asked!"

"Oh God no, you don't mean..." Alex shook his head.

"Oh yes."

Robyn realized what the costumes were "You didn't..."

"Oh, I did."

Apperently she had decided that they'd be impersonating the performers for King's Galla. And that means pretending to be singers in skimpy outfits for everyone else while Peggy, Eliza and Sarah get to stay in the van and watch from the security cameras.

"....I hate you." Robyn concluded.

 

==========

 

It's short but we need from humour here.

 


	20. Robyn Can't Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn improvises.

"Why do you want _me_ to sing!?" Robyn practically screeched as they got ready to 'preform' for King.

"Well." Alexander started "Since you have no musical talent, you are our best shot at distracting King." he laughed "And it'll be hilarious."

Before Robyn could respond, he was shoved on stage, his friends following closely behind. They didn't even have a song! Was he supposed to just sing whatever came to his head?

He saw Anjelica mouth 'improvise, we're supposed to have our own song, nothing by other bands'

He was good at reading lips.

"Um... hi." Robyn said awkwardly "This song is called; I Have No Idea What I'm Doing." he cleared his throat " _Woohoo! I'm... on a stage. Um... lots_   _of faces... what... fame?_ Erm _I really like to sing off keeeeeeey~_." he could see audience members cringing.

" _But that's fine. Because I'm...._ Uh _meeeee~? I have no idea what I'm doing, no I don't, this song is terrible I wish that it would eeeend!_ " he looked at the clock, John and Lafayette would need more time to find Hannah, Thomas and Reynolds, he motioned for everyone else to continue playing the random melodies they were creating " _Ohhhhh, my God. The song is stil going._ Uh, _World peeeace!_ _I really like cheeeeeeese!_ I think... um _Cats are cuuuuute!"_ he tapped his foot " _Near, faaar! WHERE EVER YOU AAAAAARE!!!"_ his voice cracked " _I... have no... idea... what... I'm DOIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!"_ jazz hands " _Please don't throw tomatoes_!"

Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

He rubbed the back of his neck "You... wanna hear another?" 

King put up his hand "No... that's quite enough." he glanced around "You... you can go."

And then the alarm went off. The plan worked. And Robyn hated everyone for making him do this.

 

==========

 

That was fun to write.


	21. Rescue

And there John had thought that Hannah had to be rescued, when she apparently had already found a way to escape whatever room she was trapped in.

"You had Robyn _sing_!?" Hannah asked as she  ~~~~face palmed while also shaking her head "Are you _trying_ to get yourselves killed!?"

"He isn't _that_ bad." John commented as they passed the doorway to the party room and they heard ' _Near... Far... WHEREVER YOU AAARE~!'_ from Robyn "Okay it is bad."

A few beats later a few guards caught them running... And the alarm went off.

"Wait, do you know where James Reynolds and Thomas Jefferson are?" Hannah asked frantically.

John nodded "Yeah, apperenty they escaped and didn't even think about you. Honestly Washington should fire them."

"James iz your cousin for crying out loud." Lafayette commented.

"Okay what about everyone else?" Hannah asked as they lunged behind a wall as a bunch of guards began to shoot at them "What's the plan?"

"They're going to meet us at the van." John responded, loading his gun.

 Hannah shook her head, laughing dryly "This is a terrible plan. You know that, right?" she aswell loaded her gun still shaking her head.

"Yes, yes I do." John pecked her of the cheat before whipping around and shooting at King's men.

Hannah laughed again before also joining John and Laf in the fight. It could only be described as chaos, and some of the team, Robyn, Alex and Herc, had come to their aid. And they continued to hold it out pretty well.

It all happened so quickly. A heavy force slammed into Hannah, causing her to lose her grip on her pistol. She slammed onto the floor with full force and the pistol slid out of her reach.

_Click._

"Oh, this is too bad." King said, tsking "I truly did like you. But... it seems as though I'll have to kill you now. Oh well." he said in a sickly sweet tone "Anything to say before I-" 

_Boom!_

Silence.

Lillian.

 

=========

 

Not my best piece but it’s a chapter so here ya go. Cliffhangers just for you.


	22. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at titles.

"Lillian!?" Robyn asked in shock.

Lillian looked at King, who she had shot through the head, and back at Robyn "King was _not_ innocent." she stated in a shakey voice "I feel guilt for killing the innocent. King is _not_ innocent!" although she said that, you could tell in her eyes that she felt terrible for killing yet another person.

"How did you get here?" John asked.

Lillian laughed but with no emotion "I used to work for him, Mr. Laurens. I know where King's bases are." she paused "And I had a little help getting here."

"That's not important right now." Robyn cut her off "Are you okay?"

Lillian let out another dry laugh, shaking her head "Robyn... I'm never okay."

Robyn, not knowing how to respond to that, turned to Hannah "Are you okay Hannah?"

Hannah, sore from the rough fall, staggered to her feet "Sore, but okay." she turned to Lillian "Thank you Lillian. I apologize for ever doubting you. If you're up to it, you can join the team."

Lillian once again shook her head "...no. I don't think that I can handle it..." she admitted "But I will gladly be of assistance with anything you need. And Robyn..." she turned to him "Please don't make me go to that overwhelming mansion. May I _please_ just stay with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

Hannah glanced around "Can you guys hear that?"

_Tick, tick, tick..._

Realization hit her like a wave "King must have set of a bomb or something... Run!"

And that's how everyone barely escaped a ticking bomb.

~~~

To celebrate no longer being a the captive of a phsycopath, Hannah decided that she'd buy everyone drinks.

"So Lillian..." Robyn said, turning his attention away from the rest of the group "Are you sure that you're going to be okay? Do you need anything?"

She hesitated "No... Robyn. I have no idea if I'll be okay. The most that I can ask from you right now is support." she paused "This may be cheesy, but you've become something like an older brother to me, Robyn. Thank you for that."

The two embrace "Of course, Lillian."

Meanwhile, Hannah and John were having a discussion of their own.

"Are you okay!?" John asked, holding Hannah's face "Did you have any attacks? Did they hurt you? How many fingers am I holding up? Are-"

"John!" she cut him off "I'm fine. They didn't do anything that could trigger and attack and no, they barely hurt me at all. I wish that I could know what they were planning on doing if I was there any longer."

"I doubt you actually do..." John said distantly.

Hannah nodded "And hey..." she said with a wink "Maybe I can... repay my fiancée for pulling off such a _wonderful_ rescue later tonight..." she booped his nose.

John's face was cherry red.

~~~

"Robyn... you are such an idiot!" Anne yelled, slapping him. Apparently Lillian had told Anne and Mayme because they were her only option of getting to the team.

"Hey!" he said defensively raising his hands in the air "I had to keep you two safe. It was the only way. And now that you know, we're going to have to move to a new apartment as apart of safety protocol."

And so they did. It was much nicer than the last one. Robyn figured that he could use his money on a nice place now that Anne and Mayme knew.

But oh, we still have a wedding to look forward to, don't we?

 

==========

 

This chapter jumped around a whole bunch didn't it? Welp, we have a few more chapters to go of this crazy roller coaster of a story. So... hmm. Let's do another story related question. If you could live in any of the universes either of us created, which would it be?


	23. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE DAAAAY~!

"EEEEEEEE!" Sarah squealed, jumping up and down "You're getting married! AHHHHH!!!" she laughed as she secured the last strand of hair into Hannah's low bun, with braids on either side of her head running into it.

Sarah placed the crown like vail on Hannah's head before finally tightening the dress a little more.

"Ohhh, look at you!" Sarah smiled widely as she allowed Hannah to look in the mirror "You look like a princess!" she squealed again.

"Ack!" Anne let out a slightly pained sound as Eliza, who volunteered to help her get ready, tightened the dress "Does it have to be _that_ tight!?"

Eliza chuckled lightly "I mean, it  _is_ a wedding outfit, Anne. Besides, you look adorable!"

Anne scoffed, rolling her eyes "Yeah, thanks..."

"You look very nice Hannah..." Lillian offered a small smile "Thank you for inviting me... And even making me a bridesmaid..." she paused "...I'm excited to be apart of this chapter in your life."

Hannah smiled back "Thank you Lilllian. It was wrong of us to not invite you in the first place. And I'm sorry for that. But I am very excited to have you here now. And to have you as a friend."

"Alright, enough chit chat!" Anjelica said, finishing braiding Peggy's hair "The wedding starts in ten minutes."

~~~

"Monsiour Laurens, mon ami. I'm so very happy for you!" Lafayette hugged John before giving him a fist bump "Ze turtle lover is getting married to 'is amour!" he said like a crazy fandom shipper.

Hercules laughed loudly "And I can't believe he's getting married. If anyone, I thought it would be Alexander since he's such a flirt. Though he does seem to have his eyes on Eliza..."

"Shut up, today is about John." Alexander said, waving him off.

Moose trotted over, sitting in front of Burr in hopes of him petting him, Burr responded with rubbing Moose's head "Good dog." he laughed affectionately.

John finished tying his tie "Do... I look okay?"

Robyn punched John's shoulder lightly "You look great! I'm so excited for the both of you!"

"We gotta go upstairs and get set up. The wedding starts soon." Alexander said, looking at his watch.

"You have ze... cold feet?" Laf asked John as they walked up the stairs.

John laughed, shaking his head "No... I'm excited. So much more than you could possibly know..." his heart was pounding, but again, not from nervousness, but excitement.

~~~

The organs started playing Hannah and Washington linked arms as they waited for it to be time "Are you nervous?" Washington asked her, a fondness to his voice.

"Nervous... no." Hannah paused "Perhaps a little, but... only because I love John so much... what if I somehow mess everything up? John only deserves the best..."

Washington gave her a quick hug "And he's getting it."

And so everyone began walking down the aisle. Anne wasn't your... typical flower girl? She did throw the petals down the aisle... but she was... also throwing them at some people...? Let's just... let's just ignore that.

Moose trotted down the aisle, sitting on the step next to Anne.

And so came everyone else. Hannah and Washington finally reached the alter, before handing her off, Washington whispered to John "Treat her well, John. I can't imagine a better couple."

**(A bunch of wedding stuff that I don't know happens in between the beginning and vows :) )**

"And now for the two to say their wedding vows." the priest stepped away as he said this "Miss Saunters?"

"Heh, I can't believe we're actually here..." Hannah couldn't really remember what she planned on saying, so she just... improvised "I met you so long ago... on our first day at the..." she remembered there were people here who didn't know "...at the company. It was both of our first days... you had this... thing to you. When I was around you, when I looked into your eyes... I was happy. But I honestly didn't realize that I love you until that... acc...idedent... I feared for you... I couldn't imagine a world without you. And when I saw that you were okay, the relief I felt... can't compare to anything. The moment that your beautiful, smart, kind eyes met mine... that's when I knew..." Hannah laughed softly "And now that I'm looking into your eyes again, after nine whole days of being separated... I still have that feeling of love and comfort, of safety and... happiness. And then we started dating, then you proposed... and... And I cannot wait to see what will come next for us..."

"Thank you." the priest himself was smiling widely at her words "Mr. Laurens?"

John chuckled "I don't know how to beat that... except. Hannah, you are one of the most kind, compassionate and loyal, yet strong and fearless people I've ever met. You're just wonderful in my eyes. I too remember the first day we met. And you just had this aura of determination, and passion. And I found it so... intriguing. I myself didn't realize my love for you until this one time... maybe five years ago? Yes. Five years ago, we were all going out for a drink and you got... quite drunk..." everyone laughed "I took you back to your apartment, and I took care of you. And you spilled... quite... a lot... about your past. You started crying... and my heart just shattered. I stayed with you and eventually got you to bed... and you asked me to stay with you until you fell asleep... and that's when I realized. When I realized that you took my world, you... are my world. And... I can't imagine a life without you either... You make me the happiest man alive, Hannah. And I can't wait to see what's to come."

"Well then." the priest said, now wiping away a tear "May we have the rings?" Alexander took the box off of Moose's back and gave them to the two love birds "Do you Hannah Saunters, take John Laurens to be your husband. For now and forever, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do, and only to him. I love him."

"And do you John Laurens, take Hannah Saunters to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Of course..."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." he backed away as the two came together like magnets. Sealing themselves together forever.

The two connected their foreheads "I love you..." John whispered.

Hannah pecked his nose "I love you too, my dearest John. My now dear husband."

Hannah Saunters (Well, now Hannah Laurens) and John Laurens walk out of the Church to the limousine. Off to the wedding reception. Where they might be greeted by a bit more than they bargained for.

 

==========

 

EEEEEEEEE~ My baby is growing up in THIS AU too! T_T


	24. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's reception time.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Sarah YELLED into the microphone, making it even louder and hurting everyone's eardrums "IT IS TIME TO MAKE OUR TOASTS. Now, before Alexander and I go with our very eloquently written speeches. Would anyone like to say a few words?"

"OUI OUI MON AMI!" Lafayette grabbed Hercules' arm "We have ze few... words to say." he chuckled evilly, as did Herc "Our _dear_ John and Hannah, we are so, _very_ happy for you..."

 _Oh no..._ Hannah thought, face palming.

Herc chuckled "I guess Laf and I just knew that it was meant to be when we walked in on you two making out that one time... You two will have _very_ beautiful children." the audience chuckled, young children looked confused.

"Oh! We can't forget that one time you both got terribly drunken, and spilled your feelings for eachother and didn't even remember it! What a responsible couple you'll be!" Lafayette grinned widely.

Laf and Herc proceeded to spill lots of embarrassing things, they themselves seemed to be drunk, until Sarah eventually got them off the stage "Okay, okay... that's enough from you too. So, Alexander will now give his speech."

"Well I have no idea how I could possibly beat Lafayette and Hercules' beautiful speech..." the audience laughed, and you could hear a howl of laughter coming from Hercules "But... I just want to say, to both of you. I just can't believe that we're here. I've known both of you for a long time. And I got to witness this fairytale from the very start, and I don't know if it's possible for me to be anymore happy about that... John, I've known you since we were kids. And you and I were always causing trouble, and going after girls... it feels like yesterday when we were only five and always went to that park and... threw rocks at the other kids..." he chuckled "John, you will always be one of my best friends. And thank you for that, and I know that you will be the best husband because I know you. You are so kind and loyal, and just an over all amazing person." he then made eye contact with Hannah "And Hannah, I haven't known you nearly as long as I've known John, but... ever since we have met we've been so close. The fondest memory I've had with you was this one time when you and I were hanging out because everyone else were on miss- at work... and we went to this bar, and they were having a karaoke. And we sang together, and that was so much fun... but the fond part of the memory was when you tripped and fell into the equipment? Haha... it was all ruined but you kept singing. And we finished the song. And that goes to show that you're so strong... something I have always admired. You've gone through so much and yet you... push through. And I know that no matter what happens you'll stay together because you are- you both are strong. And I'm excited to be apart of your story." he  nodded at the applause "And now I will allow Sarah to say a few words."

"Well, ha, there's a lot to go over..." Sarah took in a deep breath "Hannah, I just want to say that Mom would be _so_ proud of you, for all of your accomplishments. And I know that she's up in the skies somewhere, proudly watching her daughter marry her true love." Sarah wiped away some tears "Um... oh God Hannah... I can't believe that you're actually getting married. It seems as though just yesterday I was looking into your big newborn blue eyes. Thinking about the future... wondering... And now you're here. Hannah, you are so amazing and beautiful, I'm so happy that you've found happiness... you deserve it... you deserve it.. so much. I remember when our relationship was in pieces and we weren't talking. I may have felt angry, but deep down I missed you. I... I missed your smile, your laughter. I wasn't the same without you. And now we're together again, happy. And now I couldn't be happier knowing that you are happy. Thank you for being the best sister I could have asked for... I love you so much." she paused, forcing herself not to cry "And John... you and I were never that close... and I may not know that much about you but... I know that you treat Hannah with kindness and respect and, I have come to realize that you are a kind and loyal person. That you are strong and caring, and willing to do anything for those you care about. You are amazing. You are... you are a fantastic friend and I know you will be a fantastic husband. I know that you will, but I just have to ask... please treat my little sister well. She's all I have." 

The audience clapped and Hannah tripped over to her sister, hugging her tightly when she reached her.

~~~

Everyone was dancing with someone, except for Lillian that is. She found herself sitting at a table, sipping at wine "May I have this dance, Mademoiselle Lillian?" a familiar thick French accent asked.

Lillian turned to him, wide eyed before smiling a little, standing up "You may, monsieur Lafayette." she took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

Anne and Robyn were dancing, a sister brother thing.

Alex and Eliza were dancing, Herc was dancing with one of John's relatives, Washington was dancing with his wife. 

And then John and Hannah were dancing, more like hugging and swaying, either way, very much so adorable "So... Hannah." John said, looking down at the top of her head.

"Hm?"

"I've always wondered; why did you name Moose 'Moose'?"

Hannah's head snapped up, meeting his eyes "That's a long story... let's just say... I got scammed out of a dog. And...? I got a moose instead. Robyn helped me sell the moose and when I actually got a dog, I named him Moose." sho nodded over to the black lab, who was sitting on the side.

"Pfft..." John tried to contain his laughter "YOU OWNED A MOOSE!?" he shook his head "God, Hannah. Just wow." he chuckled "I love you."

Hannah pecked his lips "Right back at ya, turtle kisser."

"It was only one time!" John laughed shaking his head at the memory.

Hannah leaned her head against his chest "You're too cute. I love you so much... you and me forever..." she smiled "Because there's no way I'm ever letting you go."

John grabbed Hannah's chin softly, bringing his face closer to hers "I'm never letting you go either. No matter what." he kissed her, she kissed back.

"Cake time!" a chef rolled in a fairly large cake.

"Oh." Hannah walked over, a huge smile on her face "It's beautiful..." the chef handed both her and John sliced and they did the traditional, feed eachother their first bites.

Robyn appeared next to Hannah, causing her to jump "I told you we'd get the right flavor." he winked, elbowing her lightly. To this, Hannah smiled very widely.

"Um... Robyn..." Hannah stroked her chin "This is strawberry."

"WHAT!?!?"

Hannah laughed hysterically "I'm kidding! Robyn, it's the right flavor. You did an amazing job organizing all of this. Thank you. You're the best friend I could have asked for!" she wrapped him in a hug.

"Hehe, thanks Hannah."

Sarah ran into the hug, John joined, and so did the rest of the group, they eventually fell over, laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

Lillian stood by awkwardly. Robyn, however, didn't have any of that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pile of people. A true moment of friendship.

Too bad they had no idea what was coming next.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, we've had enough fluff and happiness. I apologize, but we wouldn't have more of this universe if I didn't make something absolutely mean and terrible happen. :)

But don't worry, there'll be SOME fluff... but not too much... hehehe.... Ahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	25. Angst: *Shoves fluff to the side* Move aside wannabe. It's my time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shtuff is about to happen.
> 
> Lillian is in danger.
> 
> We see Hannah expressing her leadership skills.

It was two months after John and Hannah's honeymoon and they were back to work at the agency. And of course, the team was bambarded with work.

Hannah slammed opened the doors to the team's 'conference room' "Alright everyone. John and I are back and ready for- What the Hell are you doing?"

Anjelica looked like she was about to pour hot coffee on Alexander, she quickly put it behind her back "Nothing...?"

Hannah chuckled "We can't leave you alone for two weeks can we?" she walked over to the table and began looking through the paperwork "Alright were we assigned any missions while we were gone?"

"Yes!" Sarah stood up "Washingon told me to tell you guys our next assignment when you got back." she pulled out a paper "Alright so; there have been several suicides throughout the city in a very short span of time, about four days. And it seems to be not only those who are known to have been fighting depression, but also with people who are perfectly fine." Sarah narrowed her eyes "Our mission is to get to the bottom of it. Because clearly something is not right."

Hannah hummed "Is there evidence that these people were perfectly fine?"

"Yes." Sarah handed it to her.

Hannah scanned everything, it was pretty solid "Oh God. So this means... someone is killing people and making it look like suicides. Both the mentally ill and perfectly fine." she looked through the papers frantically "Eliza, do a search on them." Hannah handed her the list.

"Yes ma'am." Eliza rolled her chair to the computer, getting to work.

Hannah grabbed Robyn, pulling him to the side "Robyn, as you know Lillian has come close to a suicide twice. And she's clearly still not stable. Whoever is doing this could just easily manipulate her into making a third and successful attempt. While I want you to help do research and go on the field, I want you to make it your top priority to make sure nothing happens to her."

Robyn nodded "You don't have to ask me twice."

Hannah turned back to the rest of the group "Sarah, Anjelica, I need you to go work on something that can help us keep track of everything that happens related to the case. Like a device that alerts us of any news related to it."

"Yes right away." Sarah and Anjelica headed to their lab.

Hannah turned to Aaron "Aaron, I need you to help Eliza research these people."

Aaron nodded quickly before turning to Eliza.

Hannah turned around "Alex, Laf, Herc and John, I need you to go out into the field and go to the general areas where these have been occurring, spy on people, look for anything out of place."

"Got it." they went off to get ready.

"Peggy." Hannah walked towards said person "Start working on disguises and such that will probably be needed on this mission. It's better to be prepared."

"Yes Hannah." Peggy left to go to her designing room.

Hannah turned back to Robyn "And Robyn, for now I want you to go home and keep an eye on Lillian, better safe than sorry."

Robyn nodded "Okay, what will you be doing?"

Hannah grabbed all of the files and papers "I'll be going over this mess of information to try to find anything we can use. I'll be doing extra research and finding the details."

"Okay." with that, Robyn left.

Hannah went to her office and began to work.

~~~

Lillian wasn't even home, she was walking in the park for fresh air. She stopped at a small bridge and looked into the river. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She checked to see an Instagram notification ' _You got a follow request from the Manipulator_ ' "Huh?" she clicked on the profile to see nothing but a few words in the decription ' _Follow me, and I will tell you all that you need to know_ '. Out of pure curiosity, and some weird compellation to, she excepted the request.

Almost immediately, she rescieved a message from _the Manipulator_.

 

==========

 

Oh no... Lillian is in trouble. 


	26. Well That's Not Good

**TRIGGER WARNING! LILLIAN IS GETTING VERY DISTURBING AND RUTHLESS MESSAGES! I felt bad just for writing this :| Suicidal thought, panic attacks, the whole shbang. You have been warned.**

 

Robyn opened the door, looking around the biggish apartment frantically "Guys where is- Where is Lillian!?"

This caused Anne to look up with a look of confusion "She went on a walk, why?"

"Oh my God... um... Anne! Do you know where she went!? Did she look okay!? Do you know why she even went for a walk!? Was she looking at her phone a lot-"

Anne cut Robyn off "Ro, chill. I don't know where she went, she seemed about as good as she's always been, she said to get fresh air, and no her phone was in her pocket."

Robyn ran a hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath "Oh no... Anne, Mom, I'm going to go out and look for her. Tell me if she comes back. I'll just say that she's not safe."

Robyn dashed out the door, leaving it wide open.

~~~

Lillian read over the message for the millionth time, this time out loud "I know that your parents are dead? All because you wanted to get ice cream on your way home, therefore leading you down the road to their death!?" Lillian shook her head, eyes wide in suprise "I... already know that..." she sighed as she responded.

_Who are you and what do you want?_

The response was quick  _I'm just a lonely man who wants the people to know the truth. We all have our bad sides. Though for you, I must admit it's much more... evil._

Lillian narrowed her eyes _What do you mean?_

The response was once again fairly quick _Ha, joined a mob because you were desperate? Just wanted ice cream? Let's be real here, I bet you were happy with every sick event you caused._

Lillian shook her head _No, you're wrong. I would have never wanted any of that to happen! You're the one who is sick! If I were happy about these things then I wouldn't be where I am right now!_

The next response is what caused her to hyperventilate ' _Oh, look at me! I'm Lillian Walker and I feel SO TERRIBLE for everything I've done, and it's true because I've attempted suicide twice!' Try it again a third time. Go burn in Hell where you belong._

Lillian dropped her phone, it splashed in the water. She backed away from it like it was some monster. She ran. She ran and ran and ran. Out of the park, onto the streets of NYC. Everything was spinning. The world was going to collapse on her any minute. She felt like something was sitting on her chest. _He's right he's right he's right!_

She collapsed to her knees. People passed her, not caring that there was a woman on the concrete having a mental breakdown. Until one stopped in front of her "Wha-Whoah, hey are you-are you okay?"

She didn't know who it was. But we do, it was Jonah.

 

==========

 

I WARNED YOU! But yeah, Lillian is about to be put through even more shtuff because I'm not nice to any of my children. I still love 'em though.

Sooooo.... can you tell me what Jonah would do in this situation and a few more facts of what he's like so the next chapter isn't a pile of trash?


	27. Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah... tries.

Lillian's eyes widened at the young man in front of her, she tried to focus her vision but she couldn't, she tried to take in a breath but it didn't work, causing herself to panic even more. She tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. She took in a short shaky breath and forced out her words "I don't know..."

Jonah gave her a confused look "You don't know?" he had no idea what to do, nor did he know what was happening to the woman in front of her, but he couldn't just walk away when she was clearly unwell "Erm... look, I'll um... I'm going to take you somewhere less... busy. Would you mind walking a block to a cafe?"

Lillian wasn't in the state to decide whether or not to trust him, so she just trusted him. Lillian responded with a 'mhm' and tried to stand, she succeeded, but barely, and her legs were wobbly "Okay! Um..." Jonah thought things over as he carefully lead the way, not exactly how he expected his day to go, but again, he couldn't just leave someone, even a stranger alone in that state. Maybe distracting her from whatever caused the problem would help? "So... nice sunny day, huh?"

Lillian didn't respond, her tear filled eyes were glancing around frantically, as though looking for something... someone maybe? "Do you... do you know anyone that can help you?" Jonah opened the door and they both walked inside and then took a seat.

Lillian had grabbed a napkin to hold on to, she was squeezing it tightly "I... I..." a thought had seemed to strike her "Rob-Robyn... Robyn Webb."

"Wait... I know him!" Jonah pulled out his phone and proceeded to call Robyn.

" _Jonah, this is not the time? I'm looking for my friend and-_ "

"Does she happen to have blond hair and blue eyes? I found her on the sidewalk like eight minutes ago having a breakdown. Do you know what's happening to her?"

There was a loud banging sound and he heard a lot of fumbling and running around " _Jonah, I need you to ask her, her name is Lillian by the way,_ _questions to distract her from anything stressful, ask her things like, where are you now, can you hear me, etc. Get her to breath properly by asking her to focus on your breathing or something like that. She's having a panic attack. She's had them before. Can you tell me where you are?"_

"The cafe right by my Dad's bookstore."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Jonah looked back to Lillian, who had torn her hair out of it's braid and was now grabbing the roots of it like a lifeline "Um... Lillian, I need you to let go of your hair... you're um... you're going to hurt yourself. I'm Jonah by the way."

Lillian slowly put her hands down, now gripping on her seat instead "S-sorry..."

"Uh, no no, that's... not your fault? (I think) Um, can you tell me where you are in this moment?" Jonah could already tell that he was really bad at this.

"In the..." Lillian paused "You said the... the. Ahem, you said the Willow Cafe..." 

"Can you hear me?"

Lillian nodded "Yes..."

"Okay..." Robyn had said to get her to great properly so... he did that "Listen to my breathing" Jonah took in an exaggerated breath and let I think out "Do the same thing I guess?"

They continued this for a few minjures before Lillian had finally mostly calmed down.

Lillian let out a shaky sigh "Thank you... for your help... I didn't mean to waste your time I... You didn't have to... do that for me."

Jonah chuckled awkwardly "Well I couldn't just leave you there when something was obviously wrong... Besides, if you hadn't mentioned Robyn, I probably would've only been able to be moral support. He'll be here in around... twenty minutes now?"

"Either way... you helped..." awkward silence.

"So... what triggered it?" Jonah was curious, and Lillian was calm now, so why not?

Lillian hesitated "I'll be simple, I just... someone personally attacked me and my past, and I freaked out. A panic attack... is when your body goes into a fight or flight response, with or without a trigger. And it can happen anytime..." Lillian sighed "It's like the entire world is about to end... you feel like you're dying, you can't breath. It's like you're trapped underwater and... can't escape. So again, thank you for taking the time to help me."

Jonah shrugged "Sure..."

"Hello, may I take your order?" a waitress asked in an overly nice voice.

"I'll have hot tea." Jonah responded quickly.

"Same thing." Lillian offered a small smile.

The waitress offered a very big smile "Oh, of course!" she chuckled "It'll be as delicious as a juicy fruit!" she looked down at Lillian, giving a... disturbing looking smile "I'm sure you'll enjoy it _very_ much." she walked away before Lillian could respond.

"That was... weird..." Jonah stared in the direction the waitress walked.

Robyn burst open the door "OHMYGOD LILLIAN ARE YOU OKAY!?" he stumbled over to a chair "I have been looking for you for hours! Why did you have a panic attack!? Was there a trigger!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!?"

Lillian sighed "Someone online attacked me... and my past... I dropped my phone in the river... yeah... I just ran and ran, and then I just collapsed. And Jonah was just there at the right time."

"Hello, here are your drinks!" the waitress handed the cups to both Lillian and Jonah "Enjoy!"

Lillian took a fairy large sip "Ack! That tastes... weird..." she coughed "Ugh, what do they put in that tea!?"

Jonah took a tiny sip of his "What do you mean? Lillian mine tastes fine."

Lillian looked at her cup weirdly before taking another small sip to see if it was just... something. Or if she could recognize it. But no, it was the same "God that tastes terrible!"

The waitress came running back "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry. I put salt instead of sugar in your drink! That must have tasted terrible! I'll have it fixed-"

"No... it's fine..." Lillian said distantly "Robyn... we should... we should go..."

"Alright, Jonah, I'll call you later. Lillian let's go home, I'll spend the day with you to make sure you're okay." and so they left.

 

==========

 

*Cough cough* salt wasn't the terrible taste *Cough cough*


	28. Well, That's Even Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian isn't feeling very well, and it seems to be getting worse every minute.

Lillian was sick. She was fine ten minutes ago when they got to the apartment. But now she was having terrible stomache problems (which we will not go into detail about) and she said that she felt like she was floating around when she walked. Her head was ringing.

"Lillian are you feeling any better?" Robyn asked when he brought in a bowl of broth for her to drink.

"Robyn, I feel like terrible stomache virus times ten." Lillian said as Robyn gingerly helped her sit up, kind of like a father would when helping his sick child eat.

"It must have been something about that tea..." Robyn thought back to the moment Lillian almost spit it out, but didn't because of common curtesy "...what did it taste like?"

"It tasted... sour with a mix of really bad tasting liquid medicine?" Lillian said between sips "But in the very end of the sensation there was a pleasant sweetness."

Robyn got an idea "I'm going to call Sarah and ask her and Anjelica to do research on this, if anyone can do it, it's them. There has to have been something in that tea, Lillian."

When he left the room he clicked on Sarah's contact "Sarah?"

" _Robyn I'm working on a machine to find a pattern in-"_

"Sarah, I think that whoever's doing this is going after Lillian. They attempted to talk her into suicide online, but now, I think the waitress she had has something to do with it. Because she was served terrible tasting tea and now she's very sick. IT seems when this person sets their eyes on someone they don't quit."

" _...Did she say what the tea tasted like?"_

"Sour but like terrible tasting liquid medicine. But also with a pleasant sweetness after the bad sensation." Robyn was tapping his foot with apprehension.

" _I think I have heard of it. Did the waitress mention anything fruit related? Or did you see someone putting anything weird in the drink while it was being made?"_

"Yes...." Robyn paused "YES! Lillian said that the waitress said something about the tea being as tastes as a juicy fruit."

" _Robyn, you need to get Lillian here right now. Either the waitress is the person or is working for them because I think that a poisonous fruit called midnightberry must have been put in her system through that tea. Has she been having stomachs bug like symptoms?_ "

"Yes."

" _Get her here NOW!_ "

Robyn felt his stomachs rench with apprehension as he hung up and went to Lillian's room "Lillian, we have to go. Sarah is going to check up on you."

Lillian drowsily nodded and followed Robyn "Robyn... everything is spinning."

And with that she collapsed, but this time, she didn't move.

~~~

Hannah rubbed her tired eyes before continuing to work on her portion of the work. Then she received a notification from Instagram too. She accepted after reading the profile and immediately received a message. She smiled "I think that I have a lead..." she responded, planning to play along.

Planning.

 

===========

 

Do you think the waitress is the mastermind or is she working for someone else? Also I made up the fruit, unles if there is actually one called that Idk.

Any characters that have faced depression or anxiety is going to end up receiving a message from this person so... Yeah. Has Robyn in this AU? 


	29. WAIT THIS IS JUST GETTING WORSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian is hospitalized in a coma while everyone rushes to get to the bottom of it. Hannah's skills are displayed again as she comes to a conclusion.files

"Oh my God what happened?!" Hannah asked as Lillian was rushed to the medical room.

"She was poisoned..." Robyn said distantly "It was my job to protect her, and I couldn't. I couldn't protect my friend from something that could have easily been realized. It's my fault."

"Robyn the only person to blame this on is the sick person who's going after all of these people. Do you know who did it?" Hannah asked, giving Robyn the most sincere yet firm look he's ever seen.

Robyn shook his head "Not exactly. The waitress definitely had something to do with it. But she's probably not the main culprit. You see, Lillian had had a panic attack a few minutes prior to getting her drink because someone called the Manipulator was attacking her online. My aqquatence Jonah helped her and the time they got there, according to Jonah, was near no shift changes. So that waitress had to have had been working. So it doesn't make sense because the Manipulator obviously has something to do with all of this."

"The Manilpulator..." Hannah realized that was the same person messenging her earlier, a few memories ran through her head. She thought back to everything until it all tied back to one person "I think I know who it is."

"Who!?"

Hannah shook her head "I'll... be right back. Get the team to do everything they can to find information, I'll be back soon!" she sprinted down the hall towards her office.

When Hannah reached her office she immediately turned on her computer and got to work. She had access to government files, including things on citizens. She went to the Manipulator's profile and pasted it onto a backtracker, something given to her for these types of situations. And was given a list of people who have used the username.

Then she found it. 

She was for certain that it was-

"Hannah!" Sarah kicked open the door "Hannah, Lillian is getting worse! She's gone into critical condition. We can't figure out how to flush the poison out of her body.... I don't know if she's going to make it."

 

==========

 

Actually say who it is!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What do you think I am, generous? Ahahahahaha!

But is Lillian going to be okay? Will they able to get the poison out of her system? Is Robyn going to be okay after all that has happened? Will any other victims die? How will Lafayette feel after he just started devoloping feelings for Lillian?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!


	30. WAIT STAWP IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the titles are kinda just getting more aggressive as things get worse.

Lillian was in a coma and her heart had stopped beating twice. Hannah's eyes widened at the sight "Oh my God." she took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself "What have you tried doing?"

"We tried flushing it out, sucking it out... Hannah it's been in her system for hours I don't know what else we can do!" Lillian pushed her bangs away from her face "Hannah, it's becoming a lost cause at this point..."

Hannah thought this over "Sarah... did you think of everything? You have a doctoral degree in medicine, there has to be something you haven't tried."

"Hmm..." Sarah got an idea "Wait... It could pass... naturally." Sarah grabbed a few medications off the shelf "I created these for these types of situations... of course! How could I forget! These help the poison pass through the bladder instead of infecting the rest of the body. It's a long shot since it's been in there for so long, but it might work."

At that moment, Robyn came through the door frantically "Guys! Anjelica told me Lillian went into critical condition is she okay!?"

"We're about to find out." Sarah said as she got the medicine into Lillian.

Slowly, but surely, Lillian's heartbeat had gone back to normal and her body had stopped spasming "She's fine... for now..." Sarah let out a tired breath "Don't get your hopes us, the battle has just begun. I just wish I could have gotten to know her better before some bastart decided to attack her. But it's no use right now. I need to focus."

Robyn let out a sad sigh "And I wish that I could have done more... she's like another little sister, loosing her would kind of be like loosing Anne. We've grown so close..."

Hannah gave Robyn a concerned look "Are you going to be okay?"

"You... shouldn't be worried about me Hannah." Robyn offered a weak smile "You already have so many things on your shoulders. Worry about those."

And then Lafayette came in "Mes amis what's-" he saw Lillian "SACRE BLEU!" he covered his mouth "Ahem, pardonne-moi. I didn't know Lillian was zis bad!"

Robyn frowned "You really care don't you?"

"Oui..."

Robyn sighed "I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in to help out soon."

Robyn got out side, taking in some fresh air, then he got a notification on his phone. On Twitter? Ryan Saunters... is he... related to Hannah? He opened the chat box and recieved a message quickly: _I am the reason you couldn't save your friend. But that fault is on both of us._

Crap.

 

==========

 

A new Oc is coming to town? Find out how an old figure from Sarah Hannah's past affects everyone. And how he affected the lives of both girls when they were children.


	31. noooooOOOOOOOooooo!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is progressing quickly.

Robyn walked back into the room with an unreadable expression "Hannah, do you know anyone named Ryan Saunters?"

Hannah's head snapped in Robyn's direction, eyes wide. "Yes... he's my uncle. I never actually got to say because of Lillian. I  suspect that he's, no, I know that he is the Manipulator, we have to get to work on that so I... wait, Robyn you haven't received any messages from him have you!?"

"....No..." Robyn lied "I just... did... research."

Hannah gave him a suspicious look "Robyn Webb, don't lie to me. If you're lying you know I'll find out eventually. Did the Manipulator message you or not?"

"No." Robyn said more firmly this time.

Hannah sighed "Okay. So here's the plan I'm going to go to our meeting room, I need you to get her everyone else while I set up. Sarah, stay here, Lillian needs to be under a constant watch."

"Got it." Sarah turned back to what she was doing and Robyn left the room to do as he was told.

Hannah looked at the message she just received from the Manipulator once she got to her office _Meet me at the garden. You know what I mean._

Hannah hesitated "Does he mean..." was the enemy asking her to meet them? At... does he mean her mother's private garden? There was this garden she and her mother and Sarah bought. It's been abandoned for years, hasn't been touched.

Robyn walked in "Okay, everyone will be here in-"

"Call the meeting off." Hannah walked past Robyn.

Robyn turned around, running after her "Wait, what!? What's going on- Hannah stop!" Hannah didn't stop "God, what is she doing!?" that's when someone slammed into Robyn.

"Ah! Oh, sorry Robyn. I'm going to the meeting room now-" John started

"No... Hannah called the meeting off. Now she's running off to somewhere." Robyn told himwith a concerned look.

"Wait, where?"

"I don't know."

~~~

Hannah reached the garden, she looked through it, memories flooding into her head as her hands ran over the flowers and untrimmed bushes.

"Hello, cupcake." Hannah whipped around to see her unkle Ryan "It's been years since I've seen your beautiful face." he towered over her "Because you betrayed your father, my brother."

Hannah wanted to back up but stood her ground "You're the Manipulator. I knew it. What do you want from me you... monster."

Ryan chuckled "Oh, what's wrong with wishing to see my niece?" he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch, he noticed "I see your past still haunts you. Fair enough. I'll tell you, without your father around to allow me to let my aggressions out on his daughters I had to do something."

"So you became a serial killer!?" Hannah retaliated.

"Yes, are you surprised?" he grabbed both of her shoulders this time "That waitress is merely my little helper. Ya know, I'm surprised miss Walker is still alive. I really thought that my words would have gotten to her. They almost did. Too bad that Jonah found her."

 _That guy Robyn has been crushing on?_ Hannah thought distantly.

"Oh, Robyn, yes. The very man who helped you and your sister escape your father. Let's just say... I have taken care of the man he pines for." how did he know what she had thought?

"Eh, just a little device I put in my own brain, it gets signals form any person I choose and hear what they're thinking, simple, your sister would understand." Hannah felt her fists clenching "Anyway he's not dead, but he will be if you don't give me something in return."

Hannah sighed "What?"

"I only want your assistance."

Hannah almost stumbled back "Wait, what? You mean... no! No... I- no. Are you- are you insane!? Why on earth should I help you-"

"May I remind you, there is an innocent man's life on the line here, cupcake. Oh, and here's a bonus. I'll give that friend of yours the antidote." he held out a wile with a bluish substance.

Hannah let's out a shaky sigh "What do you need?"

"Everything you can get about me. Every piece of information about my crimes, life, my name. Everything." he laughed "Do we have a deal?"

Hannah took his hand "Fine." 

 

==========

 

I have always imagined being the leader of a team of seceret agents being hard. So I made an example through plot line. Idk where this is going.


	32. AHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah faces yet another difficult choice that determines who lives and who dies.

Hannah got back to the base to be greeted by a bunch of confused and concerned faces "...What?"

"Um, can you explain why you just walked out when you called on a meeting?" Robyn asked, crossing his arms "That's not like you-"

"Robyn, that's not... that's not important. No one has to worry about the Manilpulator anymore. He's been... he's been taken care of." Hannah avoided eye contact.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"How do you know he's been taken care of, Hannah? What happened? _What did you do_?" ya know that one look on your parents' face and you know you're in trouble? That's the look on Sarah's face but she's her sister.

Hannah did not budge "Sarah, if I'm correct, you do not have the authority to ask me such questions. If you recall, Washington made me the leader of the team. A rule in the organizations rule book is if a leader does not wish to share classified information they don't have to. It's nothing of importance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go see Lillian briefly. I wish to not be disturbed while I'm in there. Sarah, you will be allowed to enter once I leave. That's an order." Hannah didn't want to abuse her power like this, but she wasn't sure on how the team would take what happened.

She walked past her friends and headed to Sarah's medical bay, where Lillian was currently still in a coma "I hope that this works." she injected the substance, Ryan said Lillian should wake up within 72 hours, aka three days.

Hannah left the room, allowing Sarah back in before going to her office and going through all files about Ryan. And moving them to her own file. She let out a tired breath "Here goes nothing." she emailed the file to Ryan, her heart beating one thousand beats per minute. He responded quickly.

_Aw, thank you cupcake. But I sadly won't be able to... return Jonah just yet. However, I will harm him no further. Physically at least. I just need one more thing from you. You certainly wouldn't mind trading your own life for another would you?_

Hannah's heart skipped a beat, not in a good way either, she responded _What do you mean?_

_I want to see the news of the suicide of one Hannah Saunters by tomorrow, or there most definitely will be consequences. Think of it as revenge for everything you and your agency has done to me._

Hannah thought it over _I'm not surprised that you're this cold hearted, even to your own niece. If I do this, do you swear to end your life as a criminal? And that Jonah will come out of this alive?_

_I swear Cupcake. I'll even prove that I'm telling the truth. If Jonah shows up on Robyn's doorstep tomorrow, you must do this task._

Hannah hesitated, her eyes were stinging with tears, there had to be another way. She couldn't... die at her own hands. John would be heartbroken. Everyone would be. She was assuming at least. She could just go along with it and have Jonah returned and not hold up her end of the deal. But then Ryan would just kidnap him again. And the murders would continue. There's no other route that would lead to no death. She didn't know what Ryan would possibly gain from this, someone might be paying him something?

"I'm sorry everyone." Hannah typed that she agreed and sent it. 

And that's when John came through the door "Hannah, what the _Hell_ is going on!?"

Hannah responded by walking toward John but keeping her distance "John, it's nothing to be concerned about, honestly. Everything that has transpired will have the best outcome. Please, trust me on this."

John sighed "It's not that I don't trust you, love. It's just that... I'm more concerned about what you had to do for this good outcome."

Hannah closed the distance, giving John a small kiss "Nothing to worry about, I'm alright. I just... I want to go home early and spend as much time with you as I can."

"Why?"

"Because this case has been stressful, and I wish to relax a little." she paused before pecking his lips “I love you so much.” and with that she walked away to bid everyone else goodnight, and perhaps say goodbye. 

 

==========

 

I can assure you, things will get better eventually. Whether or not anyone will die is not decided.

But I'm not sure what to do with this exactly yet so... do you have any scenario ideas that I could use?


	33. *Dead* X_X

(This chapter jumps around a bit, ahem...  **WARNING, SUICIDE MENTIONED BUT NOT EXACTLY DEPRESSION AS YOU KNOW)**

John and Hannah walked down the sidewalk on New York City "John if something ever happens to me, promise me that you will move on and continue to do the good you already do."

John stopped in his tracks "Wait, what? Why are you saying this?" he shook his head "Hannah, is there something going on? Are you okay, you can't leave me yet we just got married-"

Hannah let out a dry laugh "It's nothing John, we just have a very dangerous job and I want to establish a peace before we even need it, if something were to happen to one of us."

John tapped his foot before sighing "Hannah, nothing is going to happen to you or me. I'll make sure of that."

Hannah gave him a soft, sad smile "I love you, please know that."

"I do." John took her hand, kissing it "May I lead you to our humble abode where we will surely be tackled by the beast we know as Moose?"

Hannah linked arms with him, smiling widely "You may."

~~~

The next few days Washington was allowing the team to go on a short, three day holiday.

Robyn opened his front door, taking in a deep breath, allowing the cool morning autumn air to fill his lungs. He was about to walk out when he heard a small whimper of fear. He looked down to see a slightly battered Jonah "Oh my God, what the Hell, Jesus Christ, Jesus Mary and Joseph, what happened?"

Jonah struggled, but succeeded in sitting up "There was a man... a tall man. Hannah resembled him a little? Erm..." he winced at the sharp pain in his leg "He took me right off the street. And all of the sudden, he let me go. Saying it was apart of a deal."

Robyn helped him to his feet "Jonah are you okay?"

Jonah's leg answered Robyn for him when they gave out, Robyn staggered to pull him back to his feet, allowing Jonah to put a majority of his weight on his side "You need to go to a hospital..."

Jonah did not argue due to an overwhelming exaughstion.

~~~

Once Jonah was settled into a hospital room and all financial matters (not a problem due to his well paying job) were taken care of and Jonah's family was there, Robyn had to leave to get to the bottom of everything. Jonah said Hannah resembled this man, could it be her father?

Robyn called Hannah and she quickly picked up " _Yeah?_ "

"I found Jonah in front of my apartment and-"

" _Crap."_

Robyn paused, confused "What?"

Robyn could practically hear Hannah's heart beating " _...I... Robyn. Come to the bridge at the park in two hours. You will find something there for you and everyone_... _I want you guys to find this out not by the hands of the news."_ and with that she hung up.

"What in the name of God?" Robyn called John "JOHN!? WHERE'S HANNAH!?"

John yawned " _She went on a walk to the park, why_?"

"I don't know what but..." Robyn swallowed the lump in his throat "But I don't think Hannah has the best intentions of going there..."

" _What do you mean...?"_

"Just start heading there, _NOW_!"

~~~

15 minutes later...

Hannah fiddles with the pill bottle in her hands, as well as a note, she opened it, she looked into the container with apprehension. She didn't even want this, making it difficult. Not only that but all the people she's be hurting. At least they'd understand through the note. She sighed.

"One... two..."

"Hannah what's going on!?" John's voice caused her to jump.

"John! Um..." she turned around, bottle behind her back "Nothing, just getting some fresh air. What are you doing here John! I thought you had to-"

"What's behind your back?" he asked firmly, but also kindly at the same time.

Hannah hesitated "The... key to fixing everything. To stop the manipulator. To save lives." she wasn't going to lie to John anymore, lies would only lead to more heartbreak, she revealed the bottle "My uncle is the Manipulator and had me meet up with him. He asked me to take my own life in exchange for Robyn's love interest and a cure to the poison in Lillian's system and that he'd stop being a criminal."

"Hannah, there are other ways! You can't do this." John pleaded.

Robyn finally arrived, sweating like he had just ran a few miles, he might have "What is..." Robyn sucks in a breath "What is going on?"

"Hannah decided to make a deal with her uncle in order to stop him. But she has to die for it." John said, crossing his arms.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL HANNAH!?" Robyn yelled, grabbing her arms "What did you _do_!?" 

Hannah shoved him off "Well, Robyn, I have no other choice. If I go back on my word, he could just capture Jonah again, and more people will die!"

"So _you_ have to be a casualty!?" Robyn shot back.

"I don't know Robyn, I just don't know."

 

==========

 

Hrrrrrmmm... what will happen? I don't know.

I'm going to write a college AU soon, because, you know, piling up the amount of stories I'm writing is a great idea! :D

**KINDA IMPORTANT MESSAGE I GUESS**

I'm not sure how the publishing chapters in a certain order thing is going to continue cause, there's stories that I have flowing ideas for that I'm desperate to write, and others I don't have ideas for. I might start a thing where I update the story I have ideas for and move on to another when I run out of ideas and then go back to it when something hits me. It wouldn't be too spread out since ideas usually come to me after a few days. After this story is finished, I'll probably return to updating the remake of Never Backed Down and complete Hannah's story once and for all. That and The Curse of Hamarinia. I'll probably go with the system I described.

So yeah.


	34. No one Else Needs to Die

"Do you honestly think he will stay true to his word!?" John asked "Hannah, this man is psychotic. He's not going to just stop being a criminal. You of all people should know that."

"My uncle may be a terrible person, but he never goes back on his word." she responded quickly "He gave me the antidote, and Sarah said before I left that the poison in Lillian's system was clearing up fairly quickly, she wondered what happened. Not only that, he did bring Jonah back."

"This is the absolute worst idea you have ever had." John's voice was trembling, tears were spilling out of his eyes "Hannah, I know you're a leader, and you have to make sacrifices but this is too much. We just got married, it was only a little over a month ago that you escaped from King, Hannah, please. I can't loose you!"

"Hannah." Robyn said calmly "There are othe ways. The team is already working on tracking him. It's all of us against him. Capturing him will be no problem. Please, don't leave us."

John slowly walked over and grabbed her hand "Hannah, I love you. You know that. Loosing you... would be like loosing a part of me. Please please _please_ don't do this, even if it is the sensical, maybe even the easier way. But that does not mean it's the right way."

She sat the bottle down with her free hand "God, I can't believe you actually talked me out of this." she sighed "Forget about small vacations, we have to get to work."

~~~

Two days later and no one else had died.

Robyn was pacing in the medical bay "She's supposed to wake up today?"

"Yes." Sarah tapped her foot with apprehension "She should be waking up soon..."

Lillian's eyes slowly opened for her to see a few concerned faces. Hannah, Robyn, Lafayette and Sarah were all there "What... happened? What's going on?" she began to sit up but Laf eased her back down.

"Calm down, mon amour. You were asleep for quite some time." 

"H-how long?" Lillian asked, blinking in surprise.

"Over a week." Sarah responded quickly, who was writing some observations on Lillian's behavior just in case "But Hannah here was able to get the antidote to the poison you consumed through that tea."

"Poisoned...?" Lillian repeated, kind of distant "Huh. Thank you Hannah." she seemed strangely... calm. Almost like she wasn't there.

Robyn was in silence, staring at his friend with a concerned yet sorry look, after a few moments of silence Hannah spoke up "You'll have to stay here for now, Lillian. You're still in danger. And plus your body needs time to recover."

Lillian let out a dry laugh "That's fine with me, I don't want to move for a looong time." she joked, with no real humor in her voice "Was the- Was the criminal caught?"

"...no." Robyn responded quietly, speaking for the first time.

 

==========

 

Well this is kinda short. But I'm starting to run low on ideas :/

Anyway, suggestions? Cause I might have to start working on another story until I get ideas if I can't think of anything.


End file.
